Lluvia
by K Dragnel Inuzuka21
Summary: Serie de pequeños Drabbles de Rin y Len relacionados con la lluvia.
1. Odiar

Disclaimer: Rin, Len y todos los Vocaloid no me pertenecen, pero esta historia si es de mi pertenencia. Yo solo los uso para mis sanos e inocentes planes (cofcofINCESTOcofcof).

* * *

Nunca entendió como a su hermano podía gustarle tanto la lluvia. Es que, ¡Vamos!, era horrible.

Primero: Era fría. Tenia que ponerse numerables prendas hasta el punto de parecer regordeta solo por la estúpida lluvia. Y claro por su maldita sensibilidad al frío.

Segundo: ¡Todo era humedad!. No se podía acostar en su cama y pegar su cuerpo a la pared ya que esta está fria y toda pegajosa y mojada. Tenia que dormir con el miedo a caerse de su cama por dormir en la punta. Y tanto que le gustaba a ella acurrucarse entre la pared.

Tercero: Estúpida oscuridad. ¿Porque cuando llueve el cielo tiene que ponerse gris?, ¿Es que no podía llover con sol?. Gracias a eso, o tenia que encender todas las luces de la casa, o caminaba por ella como ciega con una sola pierna. Gracias mueble que apareció repentinamente.

Cuarta: No podía salir. Okey si podía salir, siempre podía usar un paraguas. ¿¡Pero es que acaso siempre tenia que llegar al lugar a donde va con los pies todo mojados!?. Siempre que llovía parecía como que las calles se inundaran. Un charco por aquí, otro charco por allá, ¡No la dejaban pasar!. Por lo que siempre intentaba saltar uno. Ya se imaginaran el resultado.

Quinta: Probablemente esta sea la peor. ¡El maldito R-U-I-D-O¡. Aghr como odiaba ese ruido. Parecía como si millones de autos en miniatura cayeran sobre todos lados. ¡Es que no entendían que no la dejaban oír su preciada música¡. Siempre tenia que escucharla a todo volumen, ¡y aun así la muy maldita lluvia se oía!.

Y la lista seguía y seguía. Las razones por la que esta chica odiara la lluvia eran infinitas, y cada vez se agregaban mas.

En definitiva:

Rin Kagamine odiaba la lluvia.

* * *

Nyajajajajajaja. Espero que les allá gustado. Principalmente serán drabbles pero haré todo mi esfuerzo para lograr hacer un One-Shot.

Se despide K-Chan.

BESOSS


	2. Amar

_Yujuuu volviii. Perdón por tardar tanto en sacar el siguiente capitulo. Pero aquí esta! :D_

_Disclaimer: Vocaloid y sus -sensuales- personajes no me pertenecen, son de sus respectivos creadores._

* * *

Le gustaba. Siempre le gusto ese tipo de clima, era fabuloso. Su hermana era la que no le veía el lado positivo.

Primero: Siempre podía faltar a clases. Cada vez que llovía, la gran mayoría de los de su clase, hasta los profesores, no iban. Por lo que podía poner una excusa para no asistir al instituto y quedarse a dormir en su cómoda cama.

Segundo: Hacia bastante frío. Si bien podía ser gemelo de su hermana, no en todo se parecían, los dos tenían sus diferencias así como también tenían sus mismos gustos para diferentes cosas. Esta era una de esas. A el le encantaba el frío, ella lo odiaba.

Tercero: Le gustaba el sonido. Otra cosa que no tenia en común con su hermana. Era extraño, si, pero a el le gustaba. Para el era muy relajante, para su hermana una tortura.

Cuarto: La mayoría de las veces que llovía, cuando paraba, salir a la calle era una de las mejores elecciones. Ademas de la brisa que sopla, al salir el sol y reflejarse en los charcos que dejaban la lluvia, se formaba un visión hermosa, era como espejos reflejando los rayos solares. También algunas veces se formaba un arco iris. Era simplemente hermoso.

Quinto: Esta seria probablemente la mas importante. Siempre que llovía podía ver como su hermana se molestaba, y se sentaba de brazos cruzados y las mejillas infladas en un tierno puchero. Parecía una niña pequeña en medio de un berrinche. Esa imagen era también hermosa, ademas de que siempre lo buscaba a el para que le haga compañía la mayoría de las veces. Nunca supo porque lo hacia, pero no es que le molestara.

Le gustaba la lluvia, eso es seguro. Una de las muy pocas diferencias que tenia con su gemela. Pero el tenia sus razones, que seguían aumentando y aumentando.

En definitiva:

Len Kagamine amaba la lluvia.

* * *

_Nyjajajajaja y? les gusto?._

_VAMOOOOSSS no sean tímidos, dejen sus reviews ;)._

_Se despide K-CHAN_

_BESOOOS_


	3. Paraguas

_Disclaimer: __Vocaloid y sus personajes no son de mi pertenencia y bla bla bla. Ya saben lo que sigue._

* * *

No, noo, ¡NOOOOO!.

Rin buscaba frenéticamente algo en su bolso en su aula de clase. ¡No se le pudo haber quedado!.

-Rin~ ¿que buscas?- Su amiga Miku ya se quería ir a su casa, pero Rin seguía buscando algo en su bolso. Eran las únicas que quedaban en el salón. -Me quiero irrr~-.

-Mikuuu- Rin giro la cabeza para ver a su amiga, estaba a punto de llorar- Se me quedo en la casaa- Exclamo desplomándose sobre la mesa con un aura de derrota.

-¿Que se te quedo?-

-¡El paraguas!-

La peliverde la miro con una gota en su cabeza al mas puro estilo anime.

-Así no me puedo irr. ¡Todo es culpa de la maldita lluvia!- Señalo a la ventana donde, efectivamente, estaba lloviendo muy fuerte.

¡Es que todo es culpa de la lluvia, siempre tiene que caer en el momento mas inoportuno!.

-Te diría para que te fueras conmigo en mi paraguas, pero vivimos muy lejos una de la otra- Su amiga la miraba con cara de pena.

La rubia se volvió a desplomar sobre la mesa.

-¿Porque no te vas con Le...?-

-¡Len!. ¡El pudo haber traído el suyo!-

Rin se levanto de un salto, cerro su bolso con rapidez y se fue corriendo lo mas rápido que podía hacia la salida. Miku se quedo viendo por donde salio la rubia, para luego soltar un suspiro y salir ella también.

* * *

-¡Len!-

Al oír que lo llamaban, el nombrado se giro hacia donde provenía el grito para ver a su gemela correr rápidamente hacia el.

-Rin. ¿Que pasa?- El chico estaba en la salida del instituto.

-L-len, ¿t-trajiste tu paraguas?- Pregunto, o eso trato, al respirar dificultosamente luego de la carrera que tubo que hacer.

-Si, ¿porque?- A el chico le sorprendió la repentina entrada de la rubia, pero luego su mirada se torno preocupada al ver como esta llego muy cansada. -¿Porque corriste hasta aquí?-.

-Es.. es que- Rin enrojeció y desvió la mirada avergonzada. -Se me quedo el paraguas y pensé que te habías ido-

A pesar de que lo dijo muy bajo, Len pudo oírla. Ya se imaginaba que algo así le podía suceder a ella. Nadie la manda a salir tan apurada de casa solo porque no quería que comenzara a llover.

-¿Que dices?, no te oigo-

-¡Que se me quedo el paraguas!- Grito, pero al ver lo que hizo bajo la mirada rápidamente mas roja de lo que estaba anteriormente. Agradecía que solo estuvieran ellos dos y un par de chicas mas.

Len soltó una pequeña risa al ver a su hermana. Se le hacia adorable su actitud.

-E-en fin- Dijo por fin luego de recuperarse de la vergüenza que paso. -¿Lo trajiste?.

-Si- Respondió Len mientras abría el objeto que había tenido en la mano desde un principio. -Vamos-.

Le tendió una mano a Rin, la nombrada asintió y tomo la mano que le ofrecían. Se metió bajo el paraguas, bien pegada a su hermano para no mojarse.

El chico solo sonrió y apretó mas el agarre de sus manos entrelazando sus dedos. Rin es respuesta solo sonrió y también apretó la mano de Len.

Así emprendieron camino hasta su casa, bajo el mismo paraguas, tomados de las manos.

-Creo que dejare mi paraguas mas a menudo...- Susurro lo mas bajo que pudo para que el chico a su lado no la oyera.

-¿Uh?. ¿Dijiste algo, Rin?-

-Nada, nada-

* * *

_Yoooo, perdón por no haber actualizado antes, no tenia tiempo :/. Así que como me dieron vacaciones, decidí actualizar mi sensual fic._

_Espero que les haya gustado, y saben que cualquier cosa que quieran notificarme, para eso están lo reviews ;). Siempre serán bien recibidos._

_Se despide K-CHAN_

_BESOOOS_


	4. Estufa Humana

_Disclaimer: Rin y (El sexy) Len no son de mi pertenencia. Así como tampoco el resto de los Vocaloid._

* * *

Le recorrió un escalofrió al sentir la fría ráfaga de viento que entro por su ventana.

Se quedo viendo desde su ventana a su lado, el panorama que había por las calles: el cielo estaba de un gris muy oscuro, gracias a las negras nubes que no dejaban pasar ningún rayo de sol. Las personas caminaban apresuradamente buscando un lugar donde refugiarse, o tratando de llegar rápido a su destino; sabiendo que en poco tiempo caería una gran tormenta.

Len suspiro y volvió a centrar su atención en la pantalla del ordenador. Le faltaban unas pocas paginas para terminar el trabajo que le habían encargado para dentro de unos días. Seguro que ella ni siquiera había empezado a hacerlo.

Rió al imaginarse la escena que seguramente estaría pasando ahora, ella soltando quejas y quejas debido al clima actual.

-_Dentro de un rato vendrá- _Pensó sonriendo luego de ver la hora en su ordenador y recordar lo que Rin se acostumbro a hacer en momentos en los que el clima estaba así.

_15 Minutos mas tarde._

Termino de apagar el ordenador y se quedo un rato sentado en la silla viendo hacia la ventana con una sonrisa. Ya habían empezado a caer la primeras gotas.

Se estiro en la silla como un gato y luego se levanto bostezando hacia la ventana para cerrarla.

Se puso el pillama que era una camisa manga larga azul y un pantalón corto blanco.

Apago las luces y se metió bajo las sabanas en su cama. Cerro los ojos y se ordeno así mismo no dormirse. Espero unos siete minutos hasta que unos golpes, dudosos, en su puerta lo despertaron ya que estaba a punto de caer dormido.

La puerta se abrió lentamente mostrando a una Rin temblando levemente mientras se adentraba completamente a la habitación cerrando la puerta detrás de si.

Llevaba una camisa de pillama rosa bajo un suéter blanco y un pantalón combinado con la camisa que le quedaba holgado.

-Leeen..- Susurro como llamándolo- ¿Estas despierto?.

Len soltó un sonido de afirmación aun con los ojos cerrados.

Al escuchar la respuesta de su gemelo, Rin se acerco a la cama de este para luego levantar la sabana que lo cubría y meterse bajo ella también.

Soltó un suspiro de satisfacción mientras abrazaba el torso de su hermano y apoyaba su cabeza en el pecho de este, pegando mas sus cuerpos y sintiendo como entraba en calor.

Len soltó una risita y rodeo con un brazo a su hermana por la cintura, apoyando su frente en la cabeza de Rin.

Es que Rin ahora tenia un nuevo habito: cada vez que había un clima lluvioso y frío, su hermana iba a su cuarto y se colaba en su cama, la primera vez diciendo que tenia frío y que sorprendente mente Len siempre estaba calentito, cosa que era cierta; pero luego ya no decía nada y solo entraba a su cuarto, preguntaba si estaba despierto y se metía en su cama junto a el, sin importar si este estaba o no despierto.

No es que le molestara, al contrario.

El también sentía frió, y algunas veces también necesitaba algo que le diera calor.

Y que mejor calor que el de una estufa humana.

* * *

_Perdon perdon perdonnn. No tengo perdonnn. _

_Disculpen la tardanza de verdad, pero es que no tenia ninguna idea para poner en el siguiente Drabble, y todas las que se me ocurrían no me gustaban._

_Esta se me ocurrió ya que yo también tengo un estufa humana, y no, no piensen mal. Es mi mama xD._

_Pienso que el mejor calor que existe es el calor humano :3._

_!Me encanto este capitulo¡, me pareció muy tiernitoo, lo escribía y creo que me sonrojaba xD._

_Y saben que si quieren darme una idea o alguna corrección, o su opinión; recuerden que pueden dejarlo en los reviews. !Todos son bien bienvenidos :D¡._

_Se despide K-CHAN._

_BESOOOS_


End file.
